


La Douleur Exquise

by madmorr



Category: Pentatonix, Scomiche - Fandom, Superfruit
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Smut, Omega Mitch, Separation, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10137557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmorr/pseuds/madmorr
Summary: Mitch goes into heat early on his trip to Paris....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here we go. So this is my first time writing an a/b/o fic and I haven't read much a/b/o either so please let me know if something about the way I wrote this seemed off because I don't have much experience or knowledge about this kink. I tried to do as much research as possible but there could still be mistakes. I'm sorry for any typos as well.
> 
> Also, contrary to what the title might have you believe, the tattoo is a pretty brief part of this story. Even so, I just want to say that I'm not trying to make assumptions about the meaning of Mitch's new tattoo, or disrespect the true meaning behind it. Basically what I’m saying is that this is FICTION and I’m not trying to suggest that Mitch’s new tattoo is for Scott irl. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Mitch scowls at the calendar on his phone, as if a look dirty enough will cause the days to rearrange themselves somehow in a more convenient way. He inhales, filling his cheeks with air and holds it as long as he can before exhaling noisily. He has a dilemma. His heat is scheduled to hit two days after his return from Paris fashion week, just a little too close for comfort. It was sort of a given that Scott would be coming with him to Paris, but now that Mitch thinks of it, now might be the perfect time for a little trial separation. He and Scott haven’t spent more than two or three days apart from one another since they mated and they’ve been talking recently about trying to regain a little of their individual independence. Scott was hesitant when Mitch first brought it up but Mitch has managed to convince him it that it would be healthy. They’d never wanted to become one of those couples that can’t function without each other but it seems to have happened anyway without them realizing it. Mitch sighs, already sad at the thought of being away from Scott but he supposes now is as good a time as any. He makes up his mind to talk to Scott tonight and returns to his meticulous packing endeavor. 

**********

“You’re worrying about something,” Scott says as they're finishing dinner on the couch. “Do you wanna talk?”

“Um yeah, actually. I wanted to talk to you about Paris,” he says and Scott gives a nod of encouragement. “Well I looked ahead at the calendar and my heat will start two days after I get back.”

Scott frowns, clearly spotting the issue. Mitch has a track record of starting his heat early which in turn sets off Scott’s rut early. Going into heat early in Paris would be less than ideal, as they both strongly prefer to complete their mating cycles at home. They even schedule tour dates around their cycle so they can be at home where Mitch is most comfortable. 

“So, I was thinking,” Mitch continues hesitantly, “maybe now is a good time to test out that separation thing we were talking about?” Mitch asks quietly. He hears Scott’s intake of breath and rushes on, “If you aren’t with me I’ll be less likely to start my heat early and I could start taking suppressants tonight just to make sure. I just really want to enjoy fashion week, I’ve been looking forward to it for so long,” he finishes and waits nervously for Scott to respond.

“Are you sure?” he asks finally, his face concerned. 

“Wow I was not expecting this to be that easy,” Mitch jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

“Mitchy this is going to be the furthest thing from easy,” He sounds so sad when he says it Mitch can’t help but wrap his arms around Scott’s waist. “I know you’re right though, it’s important for us to learn to be alone once in awhile”.

“I love you,” Mitch says, figuring that’s the only appropriate answer, knowing how hard it is for Scott to agree to this. Not only is he an incredibly social by nature and terrified by loneliness, but he’ll also have to defy his protective alpha instincts to let Mitch go. It’s not as though he’s ever actively discouraged Mitch from venturing out on his own, they’ve just never had much of a reason or desire to be apart from one another until now. 

“I love you.” Scott responds and kisses him lightly on the cheek. 

“Only seven days,” Mitch says, making a valiant attempt to sound more confident than he is. 

Scott groans and buries his face in Mitch’s neck. It’s going to be a very long seven days.

**********

At the airport, Scott climbs out of the Uber and walks around to the trunk to grab the bags. He slings Mitch’s over his shoulder and pulls Candice’s roller bag behind him so the girls can check in and get their boarding passes unencumbered. When they reach the line for security, Scott gives Candice a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

“Bye babe, have so much fun!” She smiles up at him and gives his hand a reassuring squeeze which he understands to mean he doesn’t need to worry about Mitch. He smiles back gratefully, then turns to Mitch and pulls him in for a long hug.

“Loveyouloveyouloveyou,” he chants into Mitch’s neck while squeezing him tightly. He brushes their necks together as they embrace in a not-so-subtle attempt at scent-marking Mitch one last time. Mitch giggles and squirms away.

“Love you, I’ll call you when I get there,” he says. The bright excitement in Mitch’s eyes dims a little when they separate and he pulls Scott back to press their lips together. Scott resists the urge to deepen the kiss and pulls away after a short moment. Mitch’s eyes fill with tears when he opens them and it takes all of Scott’s strength not to pull him back into his arms and beg him to stay because he knows Mitch would. There’s no way Scott could forgive himself if he kept Mitch from Paris so he takes a deep breath and issues one of his rare commands, 

“Go Mitch. Now, before I decide I can’t let you,” he says, only half-joking.

Mitch lets out a tearful laugh and turns away. Scott watches Candice take his hand to lead him toward security and feels a tug in his heart begging him to follow. No, Mitch needs his freedom. This will be good for them. Maybe. 

**********

Mitch starts to feel the heat coming on about 3 hours into the flight. He wants to believe it’s impossible but there’s no mistaking the dull, throbbing pain starting low in his belly and radiating out to settle in his muscles. Still, a day or two early is normal but a whole fucking week?! And what about the suppressants, why are they failing him now of all times? He’s separated from his mate, for god’s sakes, what could be setting off his heat this early? Feeling the panic start to rise in his chest, Mitch closes his eyes, takes deep breaths, and begins to recite the prime numbers backwards from ninety-seven in his head. The last thing he needs is to dissolve into a full-blown panic attack on the plane. By the time he reaches one, the panic is gone but the deep aching pain remains. He looks over at Candice who is fast asleep and wonders if he should wake her. He sighs and decides to let her sleep, there’s nothing that can be done about it now. He still smells claimed so it’s likely he won’t be bothered before he can lock himself away in his hotel room and figure this shit out. He bends over and rifles through his bag to find his bottle of sleeping pills. If his heat really is coming on, sleep is the only way he’ll be able to suppress his emotions until he can get off this plane. He takes two and soon surrenders to peaceful oblivion, hoping that this is some weird fluke that will be gone when he wakes up. 

**********

So it’s not a fluke. In fact, he feels significantly worse when the jostling of the plane landing pulls him out of his drug-induced slumber. Candice wakes up shortly after him and smiles over at him. Her face quickly becomes a look of concern when she detects the shift in his pheromones. 

“Mitch are you-?” 

“Yes,” he nods curtly, “just have to get to the hotel. Then I can call Scott.” She looks worried for a second and Mitch knows why. Going into heat in a foreign country without Scott is disastrous. Worst-case scenario basically. Just getting through the airport could be an issue. With Scott’s scent still on him he’ll probably be fine, but an omega in heat without an alpha by his side is bound to attract unwanted attention. Even if he gets to the hotel without mishap, Mitch is in for a painful few hours but he pushes that thought from his mind. One step at a time, he thinks. 

He stumbles off the plane and Candice eventually shifts her bag to her other side so she can link her arm with his to steady him and guide him through the airport. Not only is the double dose of sleeping pills still making him sleepy, his brain is even more compromised by the hormones coursing through him. His vision starts to cloud and he’s having trouble keeping up with Candice’s brisk pace. Every so often, an alpha passing by will do a double-take and focus on Mitch with hunger in their eyes but thankfully, none approach. Mitch isn’t sure if that’s because of Candice and her death glare or because he still carries Scott’s scent. They make it to a taxi waiting outside and both breathe a sigh of relief.

**********

Mitch barely makes it to the hotel. His heat has never hit this hard or this quickly before. It was as if his body could physically feel the 5000 miles between him and Scott and was initiating a panic response in the form of the most intense heat of his life. Candice seems to sense that he needs to be alone and tells him, “I’ll be in my room if you need me,” and crosses over to her room across from Mitch’s. Mitch nods, stumbles into his own room and immediately collapses on the bed, sweating and shaking. He fumbles in his pockets for his phone. With shaky fingers he taps the call button on Scott’s contact and raises the phone to his ear while trying to slow his breathing. Scott answers on the third ring. 

“Mitch” 

His voice, warm and gentle but still laced with the subtle alpha tone triggers an involuntary physical response in Mitch. He shudders and a whine escapes his lips.

“Scott, I need you to come. Now. Please. Please Scott,” he whimpers, knowing he’s not being clear but Scott will understand.

“Mitch?!” Scott says again in an entirely different tone. Mitch can tell that he immediately knows what’s happening.

“No, no, no, this is not happening no, this is not fucking happening,” Scott is muttering and Mitch can practically see him pulling his hair out. Visualizing Scott actually helps calm Mitch enough to reassure him. 

“It’s okay, I’ll be okay,” he pants, “just get here as fast as you can. Please.” 

“Yeah I’m coming baby just hold on, I’ll be there I promise, I’m coming. Are you in pain?” 

Mitch remains silent for a second, knowing that telling Scott will only cause him pain over the next few hours. Apparently Scott hears his hesitation.

“Mitch, are you in pain?” he asks again, infusing his tone with all of his alpha authority, something he rarely does. 

“Yes.” Mitch answers through clenched teeth. 

“Okay, is Candice with you?” 

“No, she’s in her room.”

“Does she know?” 

“Yes”

“Okay I have to call the airlines. Tell Candice to come look after you until I get there. Don’t you dare try to suffer in silence.”

Mitch hates that himself for this. He’ll be keeping Candice from the city but he knows she’ll refuse to leave him all on his own so Scott’s command isn’t really necessary but the authority of it feels good. It gives Mitch something to hold onto, direction to follow, as his head becomes more clouded with hormones. 

“Answer me, Mitch” Scott says firmly, apparently interpreting Mitch’s pause as resistance. 

“I will,” he assures him.

“Thank you,” a beat of silence and then, “I love you, honey,” all firmness gone from his tone. “I love you, love you, love you. Just try to sleep, and I’ll be there when you wake up, okay?” 

“Okay” Mitch whispers and the line goes dead. 

Mitch presses the heels of his hands to his eyes so hard that colors start to spark behind his eyelids. “Fuck,” he whines as he feels tears starting to well up. Mitch hasn’t been through a heat without Scott for years, he barely remembers how to do this alone. He grabs his suitcase in search of the one thing he knows will bring him a sliver of comfort. He clumsily unzips the bag and unceremoniously dumps the carefully folded contents onto the bed. He rifles through the pile until he finds what he’s looking for, one of Scott’s sweatshirts he’d grabbed from the bedroom floor while packing. Mitch pulls it over his head and inhales deeply. Scott’s scent overwhelms him and his body goes limp. Slumping back onto the pillows, he closes his eyes, and continues breathing in and out, letting the calming effect of Scott’s smell spread through his body. The pain settles to a dull ache in his muscles and he can finally breathe normally. Twelve hours, he’ll be here in twelve hours. Thirteen tops. 

**********

The next few hours pass agonizingly slow. Mitch finds himself afflicted by one of his old pre-mate heat symptoms: rapid and unpredictable shifts in temperature, much like a bad fever. He spends the time alternating between the bed and the cool tiles of the bathroom floor. For some reason, the warmth of Scott’s body pressed up against his is usually enough to stabilize and regulate Mitch’s temperature but without him, his whole body has gone haywire. The dull ache never fades, but every so often a more intense pain will grip him, like a fire burning him from the inside out as his body begs for his mate. This is when Mitch squeezes his eyes shut, clenches his fists, and whimpers Scott’s name over and over until the pain dissipates. 

Candice checks in on him periodically, but thankfully doesn’t hover. He’s grateful for her, but the presence of anyone other than Scott just feels a little suffocating. 

A little after three in the morning, Mitch drifts off into a light and fitful sleep with the comforter pulled up over his head. He wakes a couple hours later to another bout of intense, feverish heat. He shoves the comforter off his overheated body and relocates to his spot on the bathroom floor. 

Candice, bless her, brings him a small plastic bag full of ice and pulls him into a sitting position so he can drink some water before letting him slump back down to the cool marble floor. Mitch positions the ice pack on his forehead and closes his eyes. She sits next to him for awhile and lets him squeeze her hand when the flashes of pain hit him.

“La doulear exquise,” she says quietly as Mitch pants, recovering from a particularly strong wave of discomfort. “That’s what the French say, I think, about the pain of love. A pain even morphine can’t help.” 

How perfect, Mitch thinks and weak chuckle escapes him that immediately becomes a grimace. He just might need to ink that sentiment into his skin forever. 

He starts to drift again, losing track of time, and the world seems to come in and out of focus. A sharp ping from Candice’s phone startles him. 

“It’s Scott, his plane just landed, he’ll be here within the hour, ” she says while brushing his hair back from his sweaty forehead. He cringes away involuntarily from her touch, it’s too light, too soft. She pulls her hand back and moves to stand, “I’ll leave you be,” she says softly, “but I’m here if you need anything”.

“Candice,” he calls feebly before she reaches the door. “Thank you”.

She nods and smiles before crossing back over to her own room. 

He breathes slow, deep breaths and finally allows himself to feel a fraction of the deep throbbing need that he’s done his best to ignore the past 12 hours. Scott will be here soon to take care of him. He knows that Scott will need time for his hormones to catch up with Mitch once he gets here. Having been separated from Mitch, Scott won’t be in rut yet but it will probably hit quickly as soon as he walks into the same room as his incredibly fertile mate.

The chills are just beginning to return, but Mitch finds he doesn’t have the strength to lift himself up off the floor so he just lays there and lets the shivers start. 

**********

That’s how Scott finds him, shivering on the floor in nothing but his briefs. Mitch doesn’t even have the energy the get up but it doesn’t matter, Scott comes to him. He drops his bag by the door and immediately crouches down to gather Mitch in his arms and carry him to the bed. 

Scott’s touch and his smell and his voice murmuring apologies and sweet declarations of love revive Mitch enough for him to yank impatiently at Scott’s t-shirt until he gets the hint and pulls it over his head and lets it drop to the floor. Mitch isn’t satisfied. He whines and starts tugging on his pants. Once Scott is sufficiently naked, Mitch relaxes into the skin to skin contact he’s been so desperately craving. Having suppressed his arousal for so long, Mitch is about halfway to delirium and his body feels almost completely numb but the slow, comforting circles Scott rubs into his back reawaken his senses. His body starts to respond to the presence of his Alpha. His heartbeat quickens and a warm flush relaxes his muscles, his shivers stop, and he becomes pliant in Scott’s arms. Scott pulls Mitch’s left forearm up and brushes his lips against the sensitive pulse point of his inner wrist, sending a shudder through Mitch’s whole body.

“Mitch, can you talk to me honey? Are you okay? I’m so sorry baby, so sorry you had to do this by yourself. I’m here now.” 

“Yeah m’okay,” he whispers, and feels Scott relax slightly, “I love you,” Mitch reminds him, just in case he’d forgotten. 

He can smell Scott’s pheromones changing second by second and feels himself getting wet and hard in anticipation. Mitch doesn’t know exactly how long it will take, usually he and Scott enter their mating cycle gradually. He hates knowing that they’re out of sync, but Scott’s catching up fast. His rut is coming on quicker than it ever has, but it could still be awhile before he’ll be able to knot Mitch. Scott seems to realize this too and reaches between them to grip Mitch’s rock hard cock.

“Let me take care of you baby,” he breathes. Mitch groans and shudders as Scott starts to stoke him and it feels so good that it takes all his remaining willpower to stop him. 

“No, no, wanna wait for you,” Mitch protests. They’re both aware that Scott could easily just fuck him right now and relieve a little of Mitch’s burning desire but a quick fuck isn’t what Mitch wants. He needs Scott to mate him and knot him. Needs to feel the swell of it. Needs to be claimed entirely by Scott. Coming now, without Scott buried inside him would be quite possibly more painful emotionally than just enduring his demanding physical needs for a few more minutes. He’s already waited this long, a little longer won’t kill him. Hopefully. 

“Honey, you’ve waited long enough, please let me help you feel better,” Scott says, almost fully crumbling Mitch’s resolve. 

“No, wanna wait for your knot, I need- I need it, please let me wait for you,” he begs. 

Mitch can smell and feel that his desperate babbling is causing an even sharper spike in Scott’s arousal and knows he won’t have to wait long now. Scott groans and grazes his teeth across Mitch’s collarbone. “Always my stubborn girl,” he murmurs and lets go of Mitch’s hardness. 

Scott’s showing impressive restraint. He’s always been a gentleman by nature and exercises a surprising amount of control over his instincts. Even now, with his omega in heat in his arms, he ignores his urges to claim. It’s not without effort, Mitch notices when he feels Scott trembling.

Ten minutes later, Mitch can sense that Scott is ready a fraction of a second before Scott rolls him over onto his back and settles between his legs. “Finally,” Mitch breaths and lets his legs fall open, “now fucking knot me”.

Scott doesn’t need to be told twice and pushes into Mitch’s wetness as slow as he can manage, letting him adjust before he gives into Mitch’s begging and clawing and lets himself go, thrusting into him hard and fast. It doesn’t last long. Scott cries out when he comes and pushes deep into Mitch as his knot swells and locks them together. He fills Mitch completely with spurt after spurt of come. 

“That’s what you needed, huh baby?” he asks, kissing and and licking and nipping at the beautiful bite mark he left on Mitch’s neck the first time they ever did this. Mitch whimpers, unable to utter a coherent response as he comes down from his orgasm. When he’s returned to earth, Mitch trails his fingertips along Scott’s face until his knot shrinks and allows him to slowly pull out. 

**********

Scott is exhausted from the 0 to 100 shift in his hormones in such a short span of time. After their third round, Mitch promptly fell asleep, equally weary from all the pain and euphoria of the past 15 hours. Scott contentedly watches his love sleep and feels the bonding chemicals in his brain doing their work, tying him even more closely to Mitch than he thought possible. It must be the separation, but this mating almost feels more intense than their first time. The stress and desperation quickly followed by the onslaught of hormones has heightened Scott’s senses so acutely that he’s keenly aware of Mitch’s every breath, every tiny movement, and feels more emotionally connected to him than ever before. As time passes, Scott’s powerful buzz dissipates to a quiet, content hum and he falls slowly into a light sleep with Mitch in his arms.

He can’t have been asleep for more than 30 minutes before Mitch wakes him again with soft kisses on his chest and warm hand on his cock. Scott moans happily and rolls back on top of Mitch, still half asleep, and slides easily into him. This time is slow and quiet and tender. Not a hormone-crazed sexual reunion, but an achingly sweet emotional reunion with Mitch staring deep into Scott’s eyes and whispering his name over and over as Scott slowly rocks their bodies together. Mitch comes with the the softest, prettiest gasp that pulls Scott over the edge with him. They lay tangled in each other’s arms, once again satiated for the time being. Mitch giggles lightly after a moment. 

“What's funny?" Scott asks, nuzzling Mitch’s cheek. 

“I just realized…we barely made it twenty-four hours,” Mitch says, still chuckling and Scott joins him.

“So much for Operation Separation,” Scott laughs. 

“Yeah, fuck that,” Mitch agrees and snuggles closer. 

**********

“What do you wanna do today?” Scott asks when Mitch’s heat finally breaks after 2 days.  
Mitch only needs a moment of deliberation before he has his answer. 

An hour later, Mitch is sitting in a tattoo parlor in the city of love. He barely feels the pain of the tattoo needle on his wrist while Scott is there by his side, holding his hand.


End file.
